This type of computer table elements are previously known for example from patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,204, wherein the element has its body attached by its sides to side walls which define a working space (for operator's legs). The body has its bottom portion fitted with bracing walls, which are formed with slots that are in turn adapted to have a display bearer mounted thereon by means of studs fitting in the slots. There are several slots in the bracing walls, whereby the bearer and the display can be secured at a desired height and at a desired angle. The keyboard panel comprises a separate panel extensible from below the tabletop.
Adjustment of such an element is difficult. In addition, the bearer may also get in the way of a person's legs in the working space unless the table is designed for a sufficient size in terms of its depth. Hence, this results in limitations regarding the dimension of a table in terms of its depth, i.e. the table cannot necessarily be made sufficiently small in terms of its depth.